Sailor Darkmoon
by mewatermelon
Summary: Crystal Tokyo was in peace but the new enemy not the negavirse destroyed everything. Who is this new enemy? What do they want? Can the sailor scouts of the past help?


This is my first fanfic so please no harsh reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or none of its characters.

Chapter 1: Peace Disrupted

Many years have passed in Crystal Tokyo, Rini was now 13 years old. It has been a long time since the last fight for the sailor scouts. Neo Queen Serenity had a second daughter named Otome. Otome had Darien's black hair and Serena's eyes. Otome was just like Serena, but she was clumsy and a cry baby like Serena. Unlike Rini, Otome didn't have a imprium silver crystal. She was born with a rare crystal the imprium crystal heart. It says in legends that it has a unique power. –( you'll know about it later in the story)- All was quiet in Crystal Tokyo but the peacefulness was about to be ruined. They all weren't aware of the evil presence looming over them from afar.

With Rini and Pluto

_ Sailor Pluto what do I have to do to be a stronger sailor scout? All comes in time with lots of practice and courage said Pluto. But what if I can't accomplish that? What if I don't have the courage? You will know when you get there. With that sailor Pluto walked away. What am I supposed to do in these times of peace? Rini began to feel the wind picking up and soon it started to rain. That's strange. Rini then walked to the palace, just when Rini was about to step in the royal dining room, the palace began to shake. What... what is happening? Rini!? Rini!? Rini heard her mother calling for her. Mother!? Mother where are you!? Rini ran down the hall till she found her mom lying on the ground with glass all around her. The windows had been shattered. Mother!? Are you ok!? What happened!? Rini then heard footsteps running behind her, when she looked behind her she saw her father with a worried face. Rini what happened here? Asked Darien. I don't know!? They then heard a scream down the hall.

Otome!? Rini stood up and started running in the direction of Otomes room. Otome!? What's the matter!? There stood a man with otome in his hands. He was chocking her! Let her go! Who are you? The man let otome go, otome fell coughing trying to find her breath. The man began to speak, listen here you moon brats we will take over Crystal Tokyo, but first we will take over the past. With that man left. Otome are you ok!? Yeah im fine. Darien then walked in with a gloomy face. Your mother at the moment is unconscious and very weak. Rini I need you to go to the past with otome, where it is safe. Father what would become of Mother? Will you guys be safe here? Said rini. Your mother should be fine, but I need you to go to the past where it is safe. Rini took out the time key and shouted time key take us to the 21st century.

In the 21st century

_ Darien and Serena were out walking by the lake on a date. Serena then tripped over a rock and bumped her head. Then serena started crying. Hey serena its ok you just bumped your head. Out of nowhere they heard a scream in the sky. Just then a girl with black hair fell on top of Darien. Hey just who you think you are, that's my boyfriend! Said a jealous Serena. Serena stop she's just a little kid. Where did you come from? Where are your parents? Hey wait you look just like darien. What, no way. Said a confused darien. The girl then stood up my name is princess Otome of Crystal Tokyo, youngest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien Younger sister of Princess Rini. Both darien and serena looked at one another. Wha.. WHAT! I have another daughter! Serena looked at otome then at darien, she looks like you. But serena she has your eyes.

But Otome why are you here? Im here because my palace in Crystal Tokyo was being attacked. Father told us to go to the past where it is safe. As of Rini, I lost her n the way here. They then saw sailor Pluto and Rini appear out of nowhere. Sailor Pluto serena shouted. You've gotten so big rini! Serena, Darien we need to talk. Ok, what is it Pluto? Asked Darien? As of now there is a new enemy.

Is it the negavirse? Asked Serena. Im afraid not is an entirely new enemy. When I was guarding the gate of time a sailor scout with a black uniform on attacked me, I then fell unconscious. A black sailor scout? Questioned Serena. Is she an enemy or a foe? I would say an enemy said Rini. I have little knowledge but I believe she is from the black galaxy, The black galaxy? The black galaxy is made up of entirely evil. No one knows too much about it. But all I can say that they are really strong. When I fought her, her power was unbelievable.

So that's all I have to say, for now. But keep your eyes open. Your not doing a good job now are you? We all looked up and saw a girl floating in the sky with a black uniform on. Who are you? Asked Serena. That is none of your business. This will be the last time you speak sailor moon and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. How do you know who I am...

How did you like the chapter? R&amp;R


End file.
